


Worst Part of Oblivion

by regim0n_z



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Replicas, set in Castle Oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regim0n_z/pseuds/regim0n_z
Summary: He didn't know what that feeling was like, a want or a need. But there was something there, and it rested at the base of his skull. It was in the same spot Lexaeus's growls resonated. And his headache was starting to pool.





	Worst Part of Oblivion

The moment the dark corridor dispersed around them, Zexion was dropped onto the floor. He landed on his shoulder uncomfortably and had to rock his body sideways to relieve it. All the pain from his arm swirled back into his skull, where his already splitting headache was making for a nasty cocktail of afflictions. His eyes were still blinded from the light. "Lexaeus what the FUCK!" he gutted out.

Lexaeus stood over him, and watched him squirm. 

Yes, his head was splitting. Yes, it hurt more words could describe. But they were back in the dark. This was good. And finally his headache was dimming down into one dull ache behind his eyes. That felt better. Even if each slowing throb in his skull still made his teeth clatter together. This was good.

If Lexaeus had done one thing right…

Lexaeus still towered over him. So still.

Zexion made a noise, a mixture between a laugh and a cough, and stretched an arm out across the floor. Towards Lexaeus's feet. And when he got close enough, grabbed onto the end of his coat and meekly tugged down. Lexaeus took this as direction to finally move.

The giant dropped down on one knee before him, and Zexion scrambled himself into a position closer to him. The movement took a toll on his still pounding head. He dropped it onto Lexaeus one propped up knee.

They stayed this way in silence, and the room vanished from Zexion's senses. Lexaeus's presence vanished. Only darkness enveloped him like his most missed companion, and the resting force his body was held against remained stalwart. The pain was all pooling into the front of his skull. It felt good to be this way. He could stay here forever, let the darkness eat away at his body and his being and never go back into the light again.

Until something stern rested against the back of his neck. It was familiar, and warm. Zexion realized Lexaeus had removed his glove, and was holding him. In a gesture old and unwelcome. He grabbed onto Lexaeus's wrist and threw it off.

Lexaeus was speaking to him. His voice was a low rumble that vibrated in the back of his skull, and there he was remembering to feel that part of himself again. The part that hurt. Reminding him to exist again. Always trying so hard to make Zexion feel real. He ground his temples into the knee it rested on.

"…Shut up."

"Don't lose yourself, Zexion."

"Shut up!"

"You have more work to do."

"I can't right now. I can't right now so shut up."

Zexion slinked sideways, trying to make it back to the floor but Lexaeus caught him by his sides this time. Zexion didn't care. Lexaeus's too hot skin wasn't touching him anymore. So it was fine. He let his body go limp in Lexaeus's grasp. Then, he was being hoisted up again.

This time cautious of his injuries, Lexaeus deposited Zexion on a sterile counter top, between a few of Vexen's lifeless dolls and some dangerous looking tools. One of Zexion's thighs rested against the extended arm of one, and he glanced down at it. There was almost a sense of familiarity between him and the doll, as if Lexaeus had returned Zexion to his collection. Lexaeus was standing over him, nailing him to the counter. So close. Just like he always was.

"What, are you going to fuck me?"

And stern. "No. Only if you asked me to."

Another laugh gutted out of Zexion's chest. He didn't feel the humor in it, but an old habit told him to do it. Was this situation funny? Ironic? Was there something unique about it, or familiar? Zexion didn't have any semblance of comprehensive thought left in him. But he tried anyway,

Did Ienzo want Lexaeus to fuck him?

Ienzo wanted to fade away. 

Ienzo didn't want to be so close to this warmth.

"Fuck me," Zexion finally said. The words rested well enough on his tongue. He didn't care anyway. Lexaeus didn't either. He only pretended to because he thought he could make Zexion feel something. That was stupid of him.

But he nodded anyway, and held up Zexion's thighs from the counter. And they went through the motions together. And it wasn't until Lexaeus was thrusting all the way inside him and he was squirming into the cold metal of the counter that Zexion began to wonder if Ienzo really did want Lexaeus to fuck him. He didn't know what that feeling was like, a want or a need. But there was something there, and it rested at the base of his skull. It was in the same spot Lexaeus's growls resonated. And his headache was starting to pool. 

The place Lexaeus's skin met his was hot. Very hot. He much preferred the icy bite of the metal counter beneath him, and the replica's cold skin where it rubbed up against his shaking legs. That was a sensation he could melt into. Away from the warmth. Into the soothing darkness. The place Zexion knew he belonged. But the longer he got fucked, longer Lexaeus held him close, the warmer the counter grew beneath him. The warmer his body grew. Until everything around him was hot. And warm, and bright. Lexaeus enveloped everything.

Zexion came while Lexaeus continued to fuck him. It wasn't as exciting or enthusing as he might have remembered. It was just hot. It was heat that his own body had generated. And he could feel all of it again. All the parts of his skull, where they rested against the backdrop of the lab. His shoulders, and each joint in his fingers. Both his legs, and feet, and chest, and abdomen, and the part of him Lexaeus was still impaling. But still not the empty cavity in his chest. That was the place Lexaeus tried to warm the most, but he never would.

Maybe Ienzo was happy, and content with the sex and hazy. But Zexion had grown bored of this. His head rolled the length of the wall, back down to watch the doll's features as Lexaeus finished. Their eyes were still, set straight forward in his direction. They were watching this unspeakable act. But they didn't care either. 

Lexaeus slouched into Zexion's form after he came and rested his head there, but Zexion, with the two arms he had newly regained the usage of, grabbed at his broad shoulders and shoved him off.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?" Zexion finally asked, after they had both removed themselves, and cleaned up, and readjusted their uniforms in silence. He was standing in the center of their small, dark room now, watching Lexaeus with an air of indifference. Lexaeus was resting against the counter he had gotten fucked on, still straightening his coat. He looked casual. Neither of them were good at maintaining the illusion of humanity, not like Axel or Demyx could, but Lexaeus still managed better than him. 

"You're standing, aren't you? Feeling whole again?" Lexaeus said. His jaw was set in its natural frown. Even if his actions were intent on maintaining the illusion, his features weren't. 

"No. Don't tell me you care about my well being. That would be a fucking lie."

"Zexion, you still have work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> Zexion the BRAT!


End file.
